The Mystery In The Brooke
by GamerGurl200
Summary: Two small girls find a teen girl who lives near a lonely brook. They introduce them to their big sisters and they all soom become besties. Until they discover her true identity. Terrible Summary. Sorry.  Since they tooks out A Single Man I put this here
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

_Yo dawgs! Its Shadowlover2346 here, bringing you, the faithful readers, another fanfiction!_

_I own everyone in this story. The places, the characters, EVERYTHING! DO. NOT. STEAL!_

* * *

Two small children, who looked like they were eight, were playing hide-and-seek in their backyard. They giggled and laughed while they ran around, enjoying the wind in their hair and the crisp, spring air on their faces.

"Kate, my turn to hide!" announced one girl.

The other girl laughed, "OK, Anna!" She turned around and covered her eyes. "1… 2… 3… 4…"

Anna giggled and ran into a bush, only to run head-first into the fence. "Huh?" She noticed a small opening that looked big enough for her to squeeze into.

"Ready or not, here I come!" hollered Kate. She saw Anna's sneakers sticking out from the bush. "Anna, I see you!" The little girl ran up to Anna and ducked under the bush. She tapped her. "Gotcha."

Anna ignored her. "Look!" she said, pointing to the hole."I'm gonna check it out!"

"But our mummies said not to leave the backyard!"

"We won't be long!"

"W-we?" Kate stammered. Kate was never the adventure type. She always liked to stay inside, or in the yard where their parents could watch them. Anna, on the other hand, _loved_ to explore. It was her nature.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Anna dragged her friend through the hole and looked around. Behind their backyard looked like an enchanted forest. Butterflies fluttered up and down, birds swooped from the canopy, and tiny beetles crawled on trees and plants. The rays of the afternoon sun gave the girls only a little light due to the trees blocking out the ball of light.

"Whoa…" whispered Kate as her jaw dropped.

"This is amazing…" Anna said in awe. "Let's check it out…" She walked forward with her best friend following. Suddenly, they heard a snap of someone stepped on a twig, making goose bumps run down their spines.

"I'm outta here," said Kate as she turned to leave, but Anna grabbed her shoulder, forbidding her to leave.

"I saw someone… She looked like my big sissy's age," the girl said. Her dirty blonde hair whipped around her face when a gust of wind nearly blew them back.

Kate shivered and grabbed Anna's arm. "We have to go! Our mummy and daddy are gonna worry about us!"

"She's right…" a dark voice said. The two small girls shrieked and looked around. "Up here," the voice came again. Anna and Kate looked up and gasped. In a tall tree, a teen girl, who looked about fifteen, was picking raw flesh of a bone that seemed like it belonged to a large animal, like a bear.

"Wh-who are y-you?" asked Anna stammering due to the mysterious girl's dark features. Her black eyes stared at them, dark brown hair danced around in the breeze, and her tan skin nearly blended in with the tree.

"The name's Brooke. This is my home."

* * *

_Soooo? How'd y'all like the first chapter? I'm probably gonna update this a lot so it may be best to put this on Story Alert. Reviews? Err… NICE reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

_Wow, 2 chapters in 1 night. Sweeeeet._

_I'm not gonna say who I own. You know that. SO NO MORE!_

* * *

"Brooke?" asked Kate and Anna simultaneously.

"Yeah," the teenager nodded. "My brook." She gestured toward the small waterway near the trio. "You stay out…" She pulled out a knife,"Or I slit your throats…" Her threats did nothing to Anna.

"Why don't you meet our big sissies?" she asked. "I think you'd like them."

Brooke sighed. She didn't get visitors everyday. "Fine…" She stabbed the knife into the tree and jumped down. Her black eyes stared at the two smaller children. "Well? We going or what?"

Kate and Anna held onto each of Brooke's hands and led her to Kate's house.

"Can you fit through here?" asked the dirty blonde girl as Kate crawled through the hole they took to get to the forest. The teenager leaned down and examined the hole for a moment before standing back up.

"Nope. But I can do this." She ran to a tree, jumped onto it, pushed off, and flipped over the fence. Anna and Kate were stunned.

"That works…" said Anna with a shrug and crawled to the backyard. "Our mummies are out shopping and our daddies are at work so our big sissies are watching us. C'mon!" She and Kate led Brooke to the house.

"Sissy! Come look who we found!" hollered Anna. Two teenagers, the same age as Brooke, stood up from the living room couch. One girl had long, curly, red hair-Kate's sis- while the other girl had short, straight, blonde hair-Anna's sis. They walked up to the stranger and examined her a bit.

"What happened to your clothes?" asked the blonde girl, pointing to her ripped shirt and shorts.

"Lots of things," replied Brooke, "Bears, gators, mountain lions, _wolves._" All four girls gasped. They knew wolves liked around this area, but not _this _close!

The red-head cleared her throat. "I'm Ashley."

"I'm Katie," the blonde said and the two girls extended their hands towards the new girl.

"Brooke," responded the dark teenager and shook their hands.

The five of them chatted for a while, talking about girly things, like clothes and boys, things that didn't interest Brooke.

"Y'know, I'm not all for that junk," said Brooke with her arms crossed. "I'm more into risk, danger, ya know?"

"Oh…" Katie paused a minute. "There's not much adventure here, but Ashley and I are going hunting with our boyfriends. Wanna come with?"

That caught Brooke's attention. "Hunting? Like with guns?"

The two teens nodded.

"Alright, I'm in."

"OK," said Ashley, "I have some spare clothes I could lend you."

Brooke nodded and followed the two other girls to the back of the house, leaving the Kate and Anna by themselves.

* * *

_Ooh, hunting! I love hunting! Even though I'm a girl, I still love hunting! Anyway? How was this chappy? OK? Good? Awesome? Epic? You choose! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting With The Boys part 1

_OK, I know these first chapters have been kinda short, but just bear with me. I don't have much time to write loooong chapters like I did in my old story _Journies In Life_. I wrote that while I was on summer vacation, but now I'm back in school so I have almost no time with all the homework I gotta do. Sorry guys. But enjoy these lil' ones. I'll get some longer ones up as soon as I can. ;) Oh, and before I forget, this chapter DOES have some cussing. Little kids reading, skip until you see the next A/N. Don't worry, you won't miss much!_

* * *

"Damn…" muttered Brooke. "These clothes are so _tight!_" The three teenagers were getting ready to go hunting.

Ashley shrugged. "Hey, I got it a few years ago."

"Huh?" Brooke looked at a stain on the shirt. "What is this?"

"Dog's piss," answered Katie.

"BLEAH!" screamed Brooke as she ripped off the camo clothing and threw it on the ground, showing she still had her old ripped clothes on under it. "I'm going with this!"

"Suit yourself," said Katie. '_Those old clothes look like a pile of shit…' _she thought.

_A/N: OK little kiddies! Y'all can read from now 'til the end! :)_

The girls heard a knock on the door. "Cole and Aaron are here!" squealed Ashley as she ran out of her room.

"Who and who?" asked Brooke.

"Our boyfriends," explained Katie,"My man in Cole, Ashley's is Aaron." Brooke nodded, understanding and the two girls walked out of Ashley's room to meet them.

"Hey boys!" said Ashley as she ran up to kiss Aaron.

"Hey-hey, Ash," responded the boy.

"Hey Cole," greeted Katie in a flirty way and hugged her boyfriend.

Cole smiled. "Hey, Kit-Kat."

Katie and Ashley realized Brooke had been waiting for intros when they heard her tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"Oh," said Ashley with a small blush, "Brooke, this is my boyfriend, Aaron." Said boy gave a small wave. "And that's Cole, Katie's boyfriend." Cole gave a thumbs-up and flipped his blonde hair out of his face.

"Cole, Aaron," started Katie, "This is our friend, Brooke."

"Can we just go hunting now?" asked the dark teen girl impatiently.

Ashley blinked. "Uh… Sure."

"Kate, Anna! C'mon, we're going hunting!" yelled Katie to the smaller kids.

"Coming!" They heard the two holler.

'_This should be interesting…'_ thought Brooke as they all walked outside.

* * *

After hours of fruitless attempts to find a single animal, Brooke, Katie, Ashley, and the gang finally gave up.

"Not worth the time," said Ashley, "C'mon guys. Let's go home…"

Kate looked at her sister. "You're giving up?" Ashley nodded. "Well…OK… Let's go."

"Agreed," responded Katie with a nod. "Are you ready to go Brooke?"

No reply.

"Brooke?" Katie looked around. "Has anyone seen Brooke?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads as began looking around.

"BROOKE?" they all called out multiple times. Suddenly, they heard an animal roar loudly. Lion? Tiger? Bear? Wolf? "BROOKE?" Katie called out again.

"Over here," said girl's voice came. Brooke walked through some bushes dragging a large buck behind her.

* * *

_OK this was only part 1! Do not worry! I will make the next part soon! Just wait! (Or you might not have to!)_


	4. Chapter 3: Hunting With The Boys part 2

"Brooke…" started Cole is amazement, "H-how did you kill that thing without a gun?"

"I have my ways," replied Brooke with a smirk. Aaron and Cole carried the dead deer to the truck and fastened it down.

"I feel kinda bad for the poor thing." admitted Anna. "It didn't really deserve to die…"

Brooke shrugged. "Oh well."

The boys drove the buck to Cole's house while the girls walked back to Kate and Ashley's. Thankfully, the trip to the girls' house didn't take as long as it did from the hunting grounds to Cole's and Aaron's places.

"Seriously, though," said Katie, breaking the silence, "HOW did you kill that deer?"

"Like I said before, I have my ways." Brooke gave a sly smile. "I know my prey. I know their weak points, their attacks, their defenses, everything."

"But how?" asked Anna. "When me and Kate found you, it looked like you didn't have any books or anything to learn from…"

Brooke looked down at Anna. "I learn from my surroundings." The other girls didn't quite understand her, but they let it slide.

"So Brooke," said Ashley, starting a conversation, "You got a place to stay tonight?"

"Eh, I'll sleep outside in my favorite tree tonight," she answered.

"No, why don't you sleep at my house with me and Ashley?" suggested Katie.

Brooke gulped. "No no… Tonight isn't good for me…"

"Why not?"

Brooke gulped again. _Full moon…_ "I-I already have some plans. I'll see y'all tomorrow!" She sprinted off into the bushes that led to a forbidden area in the neighborhood, leaving the girls bewildered.

* * *

_Yeah, short, I know. I know I could have combined these two parts into one but, like I said I don't have the time to! I'm sorry, but I don't! Later peeps!_


	5. Chapter 4: Transformation

_~Brooke's POV~_

I saw the full moon rising above the horizon. I don't mind the full moon; I just don't like people seeing me when it's up. I felt myself morphing, my facial bones elongating and my shoulders hunching.

I watched as the coarse hair covered my limbs, lightning fast. Ragged claws erupted from my fingertips. I wanted to rake these claws down someone's face… But I'm usually not that sort of person… Err…_Werewolf._ I'm a loving creature, until I get annoyed. Those two little kids, uh… Kate and Anna, they were just intruding. It was my nature to protect my turf.

I raised my head high and howled at the moon. I knew that if anyone heard me, goose bumps would run down their spines…

_~Normal POV~_

"Why do you think Brooke just ran off like that?" asked Ashley. She and Katie were on Facebook, typing the most random of random things.

"Who knows? Maybe she just didn't like the idea," replied the blonde girl.

"But why would she go into the forbidden zone?"

"I have no-"Katie was cut off when they heard a long, eerie howl.

Ashley gulped. "Wh-what was that?" Katie didn't answer. Instead, she shut down her laptop and jumped into bed. "Right behind you!" said Ashley and snuggled into her sleeping bag, trying to block out the sound. Although they felt like little 4-year-olds, it was better than being eaten alive by God knows what's out there!

* * *

Brooke walked around the perimeter of her brook. Any trespassers would get slaughtered on sight. Brooke's ear twitched when she heard a twig snap. She turned around and growled, her sharp eyes scanning the area.

'_Hunters,'_ she thought and snuck out of sight.

"I just saw it, I swear," whispered one of the hunters to his partner.

The other man shook his head. "Now ain't the time fer swearin'. Now's da time fer huntin'!"

"But- ARG!" screamed the first man as he plummeted to the ground. On his back was Brooke, the werewolf. She grabbed the second man's gun with her mouth and yanked it out of his hands.

_A/N: Here is where it gets a bit gruesome…_

"HEY!" he hollered before crying out in pain as Brooke bit into his leg, still having the first man pinned down. Her teeth dug into the man's flesh before she hit solid bone. She heard him scream from the intense pain and let go. The man fell to the ground, holding his leg bloody tightly.

Brooke turned her attention back onto the man she had pinned. She bared her sharp, blood-covered canines and growled, "Never. Come. Back."

The man hollered in fright and scrambled out from under the werewolf's paws. He dragged his partner away, still screaming and the two vanished within the shadows.

Brooke growled and walked back to the brook for a small sip. _'Good riddance for the idiots who invade this place,'_ she thought, _'Serves them right…'_

* * *

_Huh? How is that one? I got the werewolf idea when my friends began to talk about Twilight again. To be honest, I HATE Twilight. I'm for Team I-Have-A-Life. No offense to the Twilight lovers out there. NO. OFFENSE!_


	6. Chapter 5: Facebook and Phone Problems

"Hey Brooke," greeted Katie as the dark teenager jumped down from a tree. It was morning and Brooke had shifted back to her human form, without anyone noticing her as a werewolf.

"Hey," she replied and crossed her arms. "What's up?"

"Ashley and I are going to the school prom tomorrow night. Wanna come with us?"

Brooke thought for a second. "Y'know, I'm not all for proms. Or school."

"We aren't either," said Ashley, "We just go 'cause we have time to kill." Katie nodded in agreement.

"Still…" responded the secret werewolf, "I don't have any fancy dresses. Nor can I dance. So, I'll pass."

"You aren't very social are you?" asked Katie.

Brooke shook her head. "Not at all."

"Good morning, Brooke!" came two cheerful voices as Anna and Kate walked out of Katie and Anna's house.

"'Morning, Anna, Kate."

"Did you hear that scary howling last night?" asked Kate.

Brooke's muscles tensed. "N-no…"

"Well, it was creepy!" exclaimed Anna.

"Was it?"

"Uh-huh!" Both Anna and Kate nodded their heads. "And-"

"Hey Brooke?" asked Katie, interrupting the little kids. "Do you have a Facebook account?"

"No," she answered.

Katie and Ashley grabbed Brooke's arms. "Then let's make you one!" yipped Ashley, "All teens should have a Facebook!"

* * *

After hours of teaching Brooke how to use Facebook, Katie asked, "Do you want some lunch guys?"

"Sure," answered Brooke.

"Mmm… Lunch…" said Ashley as she licked her lips, receiving some odd looks for Katie and Brooke.

"Right…" responded the blonde girl, "Anyways, I have…" She looked around the mini fridge in her room. "…Some chicken tenders from last night, a half-drunken smoothie, and a few bottles of water."

"I call chicken," announced Brooke. She _loved_ meat. Either fried or fresh, she was addicted to it like a man on drugs.

Ashley waved her hands around. "I WANT MY SMOOTHIE!"

"OK OK chill!" yelled Katie, "Sheesh…"

After warming up Brooke's chicken tenders and handing everyone a bottle of water, Katie say down on her bed and pulled out her iPhone from her pocket.

"What's that?" asked Brooke with her mouth full of chicken.

"My cell phone, an iPhone 4," answered the blonde teen.

Ashley jumped in. "I have a MyTouch 4G."

"What type of phone do you have?" the girls asked Brooke simultaneously.

Brooke swallowed. She didn't have a phone. "Erm… I have… A MyTouch _3G_," she lied.

"Oh, so you're with T-Mobile?" Ashley asked.

"Uh…Yeah."

"Oh cool!" said Katie with a smile. "I'm with AT&T."

Brooke responded, "Oh that's cool." She gave a small smile. The continued to chat about their type of phone and how many texts they could receive a month. Brooke lied saying she had unlimited texting, causing Katie and Ashley to bombard her with questions.

"What's your number?" asked Katie.

"Where's your phone?" Ashley asked.

They kept asking until their jaws ached, with Brooke answering none.

"So where-" Ashley started before getting cut off.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" she screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" She burst out of the house and to the brook she grew up near. _'Little lies and lead to big trouble,'_ she reminded herself of her parents' words of wisdom. She had been on her own since she was 5, but she could still remember that one sentence they always told her.

But little did she know, big trouble was soon to come…

* * *

_How was dat, eh? I words for a few hours on this chapter, unlike how I spent 30 minutes on my others chapters. So please review!_


	7. Chapter 6: True Friends

_OK this is where attempted rape comes in. Again, little kids should skip 'till I give the next A/N. Sorry guys._

* * *

While Katie and Ashley were texting some of their friends, Katie gasped, "OMG! We're late for the prom!"

"Crap!" exclaimed Ash and the two grabbed their dresses and purses. "We'll dress up in the girls' locker room." Katie gave a nod and the girls dashed out of the house into the dark of night.

"You brought your phone?" asked Katie.

Ashley answered, "Yeah… But its dead."

"Niiiiice," said Katie sarcastically.

"Actually, it is nice," came a voice, making both teens jump. Cole and Aaron walked out of the shadows of a dark alley. "Nice to see you girls this late at night," Cole said with a dark chuckle.

"We here you're going to the dance, correct?" asked Aaron.

Katie and Ashley nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" asked Ash.

Cole shrugged. "We were on our way, too, until we got a better idea…"

"What do you me-AHHHHHH!" screamed Ashley when Aaron shoved her against the fencing.

"Shhhh…" he hushed as he placed his hand over her mouth. "You don't want anyone to ruin this focused moment, do you?" Cole was doing the same thing towards Katie. The boy began to tug on the girls' shirts. Katie and Ashley prepared for the worst… _Rape…_

_~Brooke's POV~_

I knew something was wrong. The lights in Katie's room were off and I couldn't hear Ashley's iPod with my sensitive ears. I heard screams from the abandoned town which Katie had once told me was a short-cut towards their school.

I heard more screams, screams I could recognize. _'Katie! Ashley!'_ I quickly got up and ran towards their yells.

Dodging the trees and other obstacles in my way, I saw a fence that seemed eight, maybe ten feet high. I built up speed and dashed as fast as I could. And then, I jumped…

_~Normal POV~_

"What do we have here?" asked Cole as he reached behind Katie towards her bra. Katie winced and prayed for him to just go away. Same did Ashley until they heard a snarl.

_A/N: OK all of you little kids can read now! ;)_

All four teenagers looked up and saw Brooke, quickly leaping over the tall fence and morphing as she did so. _(If you've seen the Twilight Saga: Eclipse, that's kinda what this scene is like)_

"Back off," the werewolf barked after she landed.

"Dude… D-did it just _talk?"_ yelped Aaron.

Cole shuddered. "I think it just did…"

"I said BACK OFF!" snarled Brooke as she lunged towards Cole.

"Abort!" shouted Aaron and the two boys ran out of the alley.

Brooke growled at them then turned towards Katie and Ashley, who were putting their shirts back on. She glanced at the moon, which was no longer full, and morphed back into the form the two other girls knew.

They gasped. "B-Brooke?" they yipped in unison.

Said girl nodded.

Katie and Ashley ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Brooke was confused, and quite surprised.

"You're not afraid of me?" she asked. She had saved some other kids before but they ended up running away screaming.

"Who would be?" asked Katie. "You saved us!"

"Who wouldn't wanna be friends with their savior? Well, my true savior is Jesus Christ but… You know what I mean!" Ashley chuckled.

Brooke sighed. She had finally found true friends. Ones who would stay by her side, no matter what she was. And she would stick by theirs. "Friends forever?" she asked.

"Friends forever!" the others agreed and the three best friends walked back to their neighborhood, where Brooke would start her new life. A girl who wouldn't avoid showing others her true identity.

* * *

_DONE! I already have a "sequel" planned out for this! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Well, nice ones anyway! :P_


End file.
